The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to animal activity apparatus and more particularly to a new and useful revolvable spheroid which may be mounted exteriorly of an animal cage in communication therewith so that an animal in the cage may move freely from the cage to the revolvable spheroid and back again to the cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicant is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in separate communications to the United States Patent Office.
The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.